Nunca la tuve Nunca la tendré
by daimonlibros
Summary: Draco sabe que nunca tendrá a Hermione Granger, pero aun así la sigue amando. Da igual que esté casada, y que él también lo esté, nunca podrá olvidar a su chica de los ojos color chocolate.


¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Hacia mucho tiempo que no subía ningún One-Shot y me ha venido la inspiración divina para poder escribir uno. Yo shippeo Dramione desde hace mucho tiempo, y además descubrí esta pagina gracias a uno. Siempre he visto algo en esa pareja, pero me daba mucho miedo escribir sobre ella, así que por fin hoy me he armado de valor y me he dicho a mi misma "Puedes hacerlo" Espero que os guste mucho y me encantaría saber que pensáis vosotros así que no dudéis en dejarme un review con vuestras opiniones.

Besos

Rose Black

KING CROSS ANDÉN 9 ¾

Miro a todos lados. Una marea de niños se extiende por el andén, y miles de hechizos vuelan por el aire. Muchos padres abrazan a sus hijos, y muchos de los adolescentes se dan furtivos besos y abrazos a escondidas de sus padres. Me llaman la atención que uno de las parejas me es conocida. Ted Lupin, el hijo de mi difunta prima y su novia, Victorie Weasley. Hace ya tiempo que conocí al pequeño Teddy, cuando la guerra terminó y mi madre volvió a tener contacto con su hermana, que ahora cuidaba del pequeño hijo de su difunta Nymphadora. El pequeño metamorfomago y yo habíamos pasado muy buenos ratos, y me enseñó la infancia libre de preocupaciones que yo nunca tuve. Hacia unos meses que se había presentado en mi casa con la mayor de los Weasley agarrada en uno de sus brazos. Hacían buena pareja, y eso lo puedo ver hasta yo.

Mi mirada se posa entonces en la de mi eterno rival, Harry Potter que está allí con su familia. Se me acelera el pulso al saber que ella estará allí también. Nos saludamos y él se gira a ver a su pequeña hija. Yo no pierdo un instante y me choco con su mirada chocolate que me sonríe antes de girarse a ver a su esposo. Hermione Granger. Tantos años insultándola y menospreciándola, y ella aun me saluda cuando me ve por el Ministerio e incluso hemos llegado a tener una conversación juntos. Con los estúpidos prejuicios de mi padre ya eliminados de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que era una de las mujeres mas inteligente, dulce y bonita que jamás había conocido. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Ella estaba casada con la Comadreja y tenían dos hijos ahora.

No podía competir con Weasley, y tampoco lo haría. Si, puede que esté enamorado de ella desde el momento en que terminó la guerra, pero antes había sido un cabrón, y no me merezco nada. En cambio Weasley lleva junto a ella toda su vida, y aunque me joda admitirlo la hace feliz y la protege. No puedo pedir mas para la bruja que ha robado mi corazón.

Desvío la mirada y me cruzo con los ojos de Astoria, mi esposa. La quiero, no como a Hermione, pero lentamente se va haciendo un huequito en mi corazón, y sé que con el tiempo la amaré como ella se merece. Al contrario que muchas mujeres, ella aceptó con una sonrisa el que yo estuviera enamorada de otra, y me apoyó para superar que jamás la tendría. Además ella es la madre de mi hijo, el único ser humano por el que mataría sin dudar ni un segundo. Mi pequeño Scorpious, que fue un rayo de luz en mi existencia triste y sin color. Era un niño tan dulce y lleno de vida, como yo habría sido si mi padre no hubiera aplastado mi mente con sus prejuicios. Unas mentiras que me he cuidado de no inculcar a mi hijo. Él será libre de todo pecado cometido por su padre, y nunca tendrá que llevar sobre sus hombros lo que he tenido que sufrir yo.

Le veo a mi lado, con la ilusión grabada en el rostro, y me conmueve el corazón. Antes de que se vaya le abrazo con fuerza y le beso en la frente. Él sale corriendo al tren y veo como se aleja. Astoria a mi lado ha comenzado a llorar en silencio y yo la abrazó con disimulo. Cuado el tren se aleja veo que el vagón que ocupa mi hijo también está ocupado por la hija de Granger y el segundo de los Potter. Curioso.

Me giro para irme y me vuelvo a chocar con su mirada. Esos ojos hacen que se me aceleren el corazón, pero no dejo que se me note. Con un asentimiento de cabeza la saludo y me giro para irme con Astoria. Hermione siempre estará en mi corazón, lo sé, pero tengo que superar el hecho de que ya la había perdido, incluso antes de saber que la amaba.


End file.
